


ever onward

by Cronomon



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 18:54:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6389134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cronomon/pseuds/Cronomon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cynthia does it for the Vine (and also kind of for the girl, too.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	ever onward

Cynthia inches forward and swipes a thin branch away from her face. “Is it on?”

“This is the stupidest idea you’ve ever had.”

“Okay, but is it _on_?”

“Yes, moron, it’s on.”

Cynthia grins and opens her mouth to say something else, but then pauses. She smacks her lips. Is that dirt in her mouth? Ew. She leans over and spits just in case.

Nine feet below her, Severa scrunches up her face. “Gross.”

“You’re gross,” Cynthia responds automatically.

Severa rolls her eyes. Cynthia sticks her tongue out and then scoots forward a little more. She lifts her head and looks ahead, squinting against the brightness of the sky.

“Can you see me clearly?” she calls down. “Do you think you should zoom in a bit?”

Severa sighs loudly enough for Cynthia, perched on a branch so high she can overlook the entire town, to hear her.

Cynthia whines. “Come on, Sev, you promised you’d do this for me—.”

“You’re fine, okay?” Severa snaps. “What do you take me for, some kind of idiot? I know how to work a camera!” She stops when she sees the other girl smiling sweetly down at her.

“Thank you, Severa,” Cynthia sings with her best Cheshire grin. She makes a heart shape with her hands and winks exaggeratedly.

Severa takes one look and scoffs. Her gaze drops to the ground and she shifts her weight and tosses her hair behind her shoulder. Cynthia thinks idly that she looks very pretty when she’s pretending to be mad. She considers telling Severa this, but the other girl is already glaring at her and tapping her foot and gripping the camera so tightly Cynthia is kind of afraid it’ll explode in her hands, so she says instead,

“Okay, you ready?”

“This is still the dumbest—.”

“ _Ready_?”

“Yes, I’m ready! It’s recording! Gods, hurry up already, are you gonna do it or not?”

“Citizens of Ylisse, the world, and all the galaxies beyond!” Cynthia declares, abruptly cutting Severa off. Purposely ignoring her friend's glower, she makes a grand gesture with her arms, sweeping the horizon with an outstretched hand, and then points at the camera lens with the most flair and conviction she can muster. “Witness me!”

And she leaps.

* * *

She misses the other tree’s branch.

By a lot, actually.

It’s kind of too bad.

* * *

She wakes up to a room of white and a nagging redhead. It's almost a surprise, except it really isn't.

“Well, about time. What, were you planning on just sleeping away the rest of the week? Figures you’d leave me all alone to figure out how to fix _your_ stupid mistake!”

Cynthia wants to say something, but her throat is dry, and even her attempt at a hum comes out more as a raspy cough. The next thing she knows, the rim of a cup is being shoved against her mouth, and she yelps as water sloshes out of it and onto her face.

“Drink, dummy.”

She obliges, relaxing at the familiarity of Severa’s rough tone. She manages to take a few slow sips. When she’s done, Severa puts the cup back on the table next to Cynthia’s bed, and then leans back and folds her arms against her chest with a frown.

“So,” Cynthia offers a weak smile, trying to ignore her aching everywhere, “what’s up?”

“ _What’s up_?” Severa repeats scathingly.

“Um. I guess this is the part where you say you told me so?”

“You’re damn right I told you so,” Severa snaps.

Cynthia’s sheepish laugh dies in her throat. She tries to study the girl sitting next to her. Severa doesn’t look any more annoyed than usual, but she seems to be expecting something, brows furrowed in that way Cynthia always tells her will give her wrinkles in ten years, and Cynthia can’t think for the life of her what she wants.

“Sorry?” Cynthia tries.

Severa gives her a withering look. Cynthia immediately switches her gaze elsewhere. Conveniently, it falls upon the device placed delicately next to her cup of water.

“Oh!" Cynthia perks up. "Did you record the whole thing?”

“Your complete failure of an idea, you mean?”

Cynthia brushes off the bluntness of her words. “Yeah, that.”

Severa sighs, and Cynthia would almost be tempted to say it sounded disgusted, if she didn’t know any better. “Yeah,” Severa admits. “I got it.” She pauses, then adds, “It was kind of funny.”

Cynthia beams. “Was it cool?”

“Not in the slightest, but your performance made for good comedy.”

“Eh, I’ll take it. So you laughed?”

“A little.” Severa shrugs. “Until I realized you weren’t moving.”

“Oh.” Cynthia considers this. “Yeah, that sounds like a bit of a downer.”

“You know. Just a bit.”

Cynthia isn’t sure what to say to that so she opts for just snuggling deeper into her blankets. That ends up being a mistake, though, because the slightest twitch shoots laces of pain through her muscles, and she draws in a sharp breath.

Severa makes a face. “You’re an idiot.”

“Haven’t heard that one before,” Cynthia jokes.

“You’re a _huge_ idiot.”

“But you liked it, right?”

It’s funny how quickly Severa’s face can change colors to match her hair. Cute, too, but mostly funny.

“Liked _what_ , exactly?” Severa’s pitch has risen nearly an octave, and her volume rockets just as suddenly. “Liked watching you plummet to the ground like a rock and become just as responsive as one?”

“Well, I mean, you said you laughed. Kinda.” Cynthia tries to shrug and ends up having to grit her teeth to ignore the pain. “I dunno. I like making you laugh.” The words are out before she can catch them, and she holds back a groan at the realization.

“Oh dear gods, don’t tell me you jumped out of a tree just to make me laugh.”

“I might’ve been aiming for more, like, gasp in wonder and amazement and swoon at my courageous deeds, but I’m happy with laughing, too.” She pauses for a moment. “I mean. I was already happy that you were going along with it in the first place. Yeah.”

Severa is scowling, but it’s not quite as scary as it normally is, considering just how red her cheeks and ears have gotten. She covers her face with a hand, mumbling, “Gods, I’m just as much of an idiot as you are.”

“It’s cool, though.”

“Almost getting my friend killed is cool.”

“No, I mean sticking with your friend no matter how dumb her ideas are,” Cynthia corrects her. "That's cool." After a moment's hesitation, she adds, "Pretty heroic, too." She smiles brightly and doesn’t miss how Severa’s shoulders suddenly tense up, or how quickly the other girl averts her gaze.

Severa mutters, “What are you smiling for, you’re _hospitalized_.”

“I’m just glad you’re here.”

“Whatever.”

“It means a lot to me.”

“You’re the worst.”

Cynthia says innocently, “I love you, Severa,” and grins when Severa lets out an unintentional squeak. The next thing she knows, Severa’s shoving at her face and spluttering out nonsense, and Cynthia laughs, even as her entire body groans in protest.

“Next time,” Severa grumbles, “I’m pushing you off the tree myself.” 

“Next time?” Cynthia is perhaps more pleased to hear those words than she should be. “Just so long as you get it on camera.”


End file.
